Princess Rainbow Dash
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: Rainbow Dash is Princess Celestia's daughter.
1. Birth

**SadiePaiz95 challenge; Rainbow Dash is Celestia's daughter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my little pony.**

**Thanks to my beautiful and talented beta, The Truth's Lie! Check her out! She's amazing!**

* * *

Equestria was a land of magic, a land of hope and in this moment a land of miracles.

A final scream echoed around the regal halls of Canterlot Castle. Moments later, the crying of a filly was heard. Princess Celestia leaned back against the fluffy pillows of the medical hall bed, tired but happy. Her smile was as bright as the sun she rose every morning as Dr. Redhoof handed her the newborn.

"She's beautiful." He said. "Have you any idea of a name, my lady?"

Celestia looked at her daughter. She had a cyan coat with a mane every color of the rainbow. She smiled brightly at her mother and her wings fluttered happily. She was a bright light, a shining star and deserved a name that reflected all that she was and would be. _After all, _Celestia thought, laughing to herself, _it wouldn't be good to name her something like Pipsqueak when she'll grow as big as me some day. _She nuzzled her filly. "If only you could speak, maybe you could tell me your name, my dearest rainbow." She paused as an idea struck her. "Rainbow...my dearest Rainbow Dash." She whispered.

"What was that, my lady?" Nurse Redheart asked, leaning in.

"Rainbow Dash." Celestia announced, loud enough for all to hear. "Princess Rainbow Dash of Equestria...my daughter."

"A lovely name my lady." said Dr. Redhoof "And a fitting one at that... " He chuckled as he looked at her rainbow mane.

There was a chorus of agreements from the nurses.

"Yes!"

"Quite fitting."

"Beautiful."

"Thank you. She is going to do great things in life, I can feel it." Princess Celestia said.

"I'm sure she will, princess." said the Doctor "But you should sleep now. It has been a long day."

She yawned. "Yes, thank you, doctor, I think I will." Said the princess as she snuggled into the blankets with her child.

"Good night, princess." said Dr. Redhoof as he left with the others to give the ruler and her foal privacy. "I'll come and check on you both in the morning."

"Good night." She said to the doctor. She looked once more at her foal and smiled. "Great things." She repeated. "I can feel it."

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

**How was it? Tell me in a review!**


	2. 5 years old

**Ok this is gonna be my second chapter I hope you guys like this story so far cause I don't know if I'm doing good or not I mean I've read many fanfiction from all categories' but still I don't know if I should be writing them ...oh well never know till ya try.**

**So wish me luck cause HERE WE GO! **

* * *

**Three years later**

**Canterlot**

All was quiet in Canterlot Castle. It seemed the Pegasus' had worked extra hard this day; the weather was perfect, warm with the quiet of summer, nothing but occasional bird calls broke the silence. Until...

_Crash!_

_Bang!_

"Ha!...can't catch me, you slowpokes! "Cried a young female voice as a blur of color flew by.

"Wait princess come back!" Yelled Captain Silver Shield of the Royal Guard as he once again led his men on a chase around the castle and its grounds, trying to catch the young princess.

She was becoming more and more difficult to manage; always running off during her lessons or just generally causing general mayhem but ever since she had started flight school the five year old was becoming harder and harder to catch, easily escaping her nanniess and the guards. He sighed as she loop-de-looped around his head. Yes Rainbow Dash seemed to have a natural talent when it came to flying, she was easily faster than ponies twice her age and could out maneuver the Pegasus of the guard.

It usually took more effort than he would like to admit to catch her, at the least three hours, but that wasn't the worst part...no the absolutely worst part were the..._pranks_... the little princess did so love pranking not only him and his men but but the whole castle from the lowliest maids all the way to Celestia herself although he remained her favorite target. He had to admit chasing her around all day was a real work out that he and his men could benefit from in this time of peace...still though. It was not a fitting way for a princess to act.

"Ugh, is this what we've been reduced to?" Complained Lieutenant Red Star "Glorified foal sitters for her royal speediness?"

"You got to admit, Red, it sure beats sitting around on watch all day." Said Sergeant Bright Star, his younger brother.

"Well, yes, but I wish just once she would slow down. I mean come on how is she so fast? It's not normal you know, Bright." Panted Red Star

Silver Shield could sympathize. Both brothers joined when they were sixteen, advancing quickly through the ranks. Red Star was an ambitious young stallion and it must hurt his pride to be outrun (or flown in her case) by such a young filly.

Although running side by side, it was hard to tell they were brothers. Red Star was a fairly big stallion with a red coat and black mane with red streaks in it; his cutie mark was that of a pitch black star. His brother was the exact opposite, larger than his brother he had a pure white coat and a blond mane with streaks of blue going through it. His cutie mark was a shining star.

"Come on you two, we've almost got her!" Encouraged the captain.

"RIGHT!" they both responded as they started to close in on their young princess.

* * *

Celestia sighed as she waited for the guards to bring her her daughter. it secretly amused the monarch that such proud and well-trained stallions were able to be outrun by a mere filly. She snickered as a small '_crash' _sounded in the other room. Rainbow Dash reminded her of herself and her sister at her age. She frowned.

_Luna...I miss you so much dear sister why did things have to turn out the way they did..._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of talking. Celestia immediately looked up to see a cheerful if slightly winded Rainbow Dash flanked by a tired Silver Shield, an almost collapsing guard and the Star brothers. She couldn't help but chuckle at the picture before her.

"Well seeing as my daughters here I assume you were successful in your...ahhhh...mission" The princess said teasingly.

"Mommy!" Yelled Rainbow Dash as she immediately escaped the Star brothers and ran to her, hugging her mother's leg.

She nuzzled her as she giggled and rolled onto her back, looking and me with an adorably proud expression.

"Yes, your majesty, we managed to catch the little princess after good chase she gave me and my men. In fact, Princess, I don't know how much longer it'll be until we won't be able to catch her at all." Silver said his serious expression not matching his tone.

_"It'll get a lot tougher now than I'm gonna start teaching her magic ...I can only imagine what will come of that..." _Celestia thought to herself, attempting to hold back her giggles.

"I managed to avoid Uncle Silver for six hours." Rainbow Dash said proudly.

She snorted slightly with laughter. "Well that's very good of you, my dear, but can you please me what were you running from this time?" The princess asked. Rainbow Dash was a good filly, if slightly adventurous. She would not misbehave unless someone had really antagonized her.

"nanny Soft Wings was trying to put me in...in a...in a _dress_!" She said with disgusted expression.

She chuckled at that, knowing how much her daughter hated dresses. She herself only managed to get her in one for extremely special occasions and even that was only done with much coddling and wheedling.

Princess Celestia turned to look at the guards but saw that all of them but Silver Shield and the Star brothers had face palmed for having to run that long for such a silly reason as a dress.

_"I don't blame them...perhaps since Rainbow are going out tomorrow I should give them the day off to rest. They deserve it after running for so long." _

"Silver Shield." The princess said.

"Yes milady?" He replied, curiously.

"Tomorrow you and your men may take the day off to rest." She said to him with a smile.

"Really?" Asked one of the guards excitedly.

"Yes, you've earned it" Celestia said, wracking her brain for his name.

_Thunder Hoof._

"Alright thank you for bringing my Rainbow to me. Now all of you go get some rest."

"Yes m'am" They all chorused, bowing before leaving.

Once they were all gone she turned to look at her daughter and asked, "so what else did you do today?"

Rainbow brightened, her mother's conversation with the guards had almost put her to sleep. She then launched into a story of all her adventures of the day while her mother listened intently.

* * *

**That night**

Celestia had just tucked Rainbow in for the night. She was about to leave the darkened room when the light of the moon caught her eye. "_No, __not the moon my sister...I'm looking at the sister I lost so long ago" _She thought. The mare in the moon seemed to stare back at her accusingly.

_You did nothing to save me, Celestia...you just locked me away like a common prisoner...Celestia..._

Shuddering, Celestia closed the door and walked down the halls of the castle. A maid squeaked and bowed to her. Celestia nodded and entered her room. She slowly climbed into her bed and looked once more out the window.

_Soon, sister, soon, _both the mare on the earth and in sky whispered. _Soon._

* * *

**Review!**


	3. 10 years old

Rainbow Dash peeked across the corner. Seeing no one, she giggled and crept forward. "Ah-ah ah! Young lady!" She squeaked as she was swept under a deep blue wing. Nurse Soft Wings had retired years ago and now Rainbow had to deal with the stern, unsmiling face of...

"Nurse Grey Light!" She gasped.

The nurse stared at her blankly. "Now, princess," She chided. "This is a very important night for you and your mother and you cannot sneak away." She scooped the young filly onto her back, walking calmly back to the changing room. Rainbow sighed, staring sadly at her nurse's cutie mark.

_A grey sun, what does that even mean? It's because she borings everybody's day, doesn't it? _

The young princess was dropped onto the floor. "I've found her ladies!" Nurse Grey Light called.

"Oh good!" Said Honeyed Heart, a particularly cheerful earth pony. She picked up Rainbow's dress gently. "Let's begin!" Two other maids, Star Charmer and Rain Dance rushed up.

_"Tonight, my princess, you'll be fetching and fair!" _Honeyed Heart sang.

"Oh, no, don't sing!"

"_With a gorgeous dress and fabulous hair!" _Star Charmer and Rain Dance chorused, teasing the rainbow mane.

"Please stop! It hurts!"

**"**_Dear princess, please don't bolt!" _Rain Dance belted out.

"_I'm sure we'll find you a wonderful colt!"_

_"To address your talents with there!"_

_"_Nurse please help!"

"_Tonight is your chance put away all your cant's, put the world in a trance with your dancing so fancy and free!"_

Nurse Grey Light stared forward as the ponies danced around her, liberally applying make-up and hairspray to the young princess.

"_A chance for me!" _Star Charmer sang, looking a bit desperate.

"_A chance for she!"_

_"A chance for us all...tonight at the ball!"_

They pulled away and Honeyed Heart smiled in satisfaction. "Beautiful. Why don't you head down?"

"So where is your daughter, Celestia?" The Count of Canterberry asked curiously.

"She'll be down in a moment, I'm sure."

"Now announcing, Princess Rainbow Dash!"

The princess smiled. "There she is now."

Rainbow Dash paused at the top of the steps, scanning the crowd nervously for her mother. Celestia smiled at her encouragingly. Rainbow Dash sighed deeply and began to make her way down the stairs, feeling all the eyes in the room staring at her curiously. The maids had done a wonderful job, her mane was teased in perfectly done rainbow curls, two long red braids framing her face, a plain gauzy white dress pooled down her back and dragged in a long train over the stairs. Her only accessory was a golden star pin holding her dress closed. She walked towards her mother and nuzzled against her neck. "Hello, princess." The Count said. "You're looking lovely today."

"Thank you." She said, feeling bored already. The slow music of the violas were already beginning to put her to sleep!

"Darling," Celestia intervened. "Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor are waiting for you at the punch table. It would be rude to not say hello."

"Yes Mother!" She exclaimed, trying not to show how excited she was. She tried not to trip over her train as she trotted over to the refreshments table. "Hi!" She tossed herself forward. Shining Armor caught her with one hoof, grinning.

"Hi, Bow." At thirteen he was three years her senior, and tall and gangly. She bumped him with her slightly plump flank and grinned mischievously.

"You need to eat more, Shiny! I can feel your ribs!" She glanced at Twilight Sparkle. The mare blushed under her deep purple coat and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Princess, how are you today?"

"Twilight, pleasssseee." She groaned. "We've known each other forever! Ya' don't have to call me 'princess'."

"It would be ironic, seeing as how you don't really act like a princess. One could confuse you for a commoner." A voice drawled.

Rainbow Dash growled lowly and looked over her shoulder. Ink Blot stood before her, looking smug. "Party over." She mumbled. The dark haired pony huffed, strutting forward. The daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Meadowbrooke, a large plantation that provided most of Equestria with its corn, Ink Blot was the Head Librarian's apprentice and known for her stuck up ways and dark black coat, a color normally only found in Oromo, a land far off to the East.

"What do you want, Blotty?" Rainbow Dash asked, irritated. If the other blushed, it was indistinguishable.

"I told you not to call me that!" She snapped.

"Why don't you just leave, Ink Blot." Shining Armor said quietly, stepping in front of Rainbow Dash and his sister. "We don't want any trouble."

"I would expect such cowardly responses from such types likes you!" Ink Blot said, sniffing haughtily. She turn and after a moment, presented her flank.

"Don't turn away from us like that!" Rainbow Dash said, furiously, desperately wanting to scream but at the same time not wanting to ruin the gala. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her already. Twilight shrank back even further. "Just who do you think you are? Shining Armor is one of the bravest colts I have ever met!"

"Aw, that's so cute." Ink Blot cooed. Her horn glowed a deep blue as a pencil and notebook appeared before her. "You're standing up for your coltfriend! Can I quote you on that!"

Rainbow Dash's blush mixed with her fur turned her a soft purple. "He's not my coltfriend!" She roared. She froze in fear. Looking around, Rainbow Dash realized everyone had turned to stare at her. Celestia stared at her in mild horror.

Ink Blot put on a shocked expression and said loudly, "why, Princess!"

The blue mare made a soft noise and lifted herself off the ground, wings beating furiously. Casually, Ink Blot stepped on the billowing train. It ripped with a noise that filled the room as the youngest princess shot out of the window. Several guards made odd noise that they would forever deny as yards of gauzy material drifted over them.

Rainbow Dash sobbed in embarrassment as she flew as fast as she could, wiping her eyes angrily. "Stupid Ink Blot!" She cursed, getting as far away from the castle. "Stupid ball, stupid Shining Armor! Stupid everything!" She screamed as she tossed her forelegs out, suddenly dipping low in an attempt to escape the sun. She freefell for a sparse moment, feeling the wind gather around her hooves and then...

_Boom!'_

She opened her eyes in surprise as she bounced up, startled. "Wa-?" She was going faster than she ever had, which was already pretty fast! There was a roaring in her ears and she gasped in delight as her zigzag showed a bright rainbow trailing her. "Whoo!" She screeched in delight. "Whoo-hoo!" She pumped her wings even faster, determined to make the feeling last even longer.

She must have crossed miles in seconds, the landscape changing from the city of Canterlot to the green of the country side to sparse rocky plains to empty mountains. Rainbow swirled and grinned. This is what she was meant for, flying, freedom not stupid, stuffy balls and monarchy! She belonged in the sky! As free as her mane!

"No!" She cried, beginning to lose speed. "Not yet!" She flapped her wings in vain. They burned with her lungs, exhausted and exerted. Rainbow Dash dropped like a stone, grasping at the last few tendrils of color that followed her. They melted in her grasp and fell with her. "No!" She howled, going limp.

There was a forest below her. She knew from experience that trees did not make for good landings. She struggled out of the remains of her dress, hoping to make herself light enough to fly again. Her golden pin dropping to the ground before her. Her wings gave a half-hearted wiggle.

Closing her eyes and accepting her fate, Rainbow Dash let out what she was sure was her final breath. A moment later, she hit something firm. Not soft but definitely more comfortable than a tree. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her mother pumped her strong wings, lifting them both into the air. "Mother!" She exclaimed. Celestia's face was set in a hard line as they backtracked to the castle. Her daughter was still in awe. As far as she knew, her mother hadn't flown for years, not even before her birth. There was rumor that she simply couldn't, her wings couldn't support her large body.

But here she was, flying! Rainbow laughed in astonishment. Her glittering mane trailed around them and her coat seemed to absorb and reflect sunlight. It was beautiful.

They dropped in her window, Celestia gently sliding her to the tiled floor. "Rainbow Dash!" She snapped. "Would you mind telling me what all that was about?!"

The smile dropped off her face. "Mother, I-"

"You completely lost your composure!" She boomed. "You acted like little more than a little filly in the throes of a temper tantrum!"

"Ink Blot started it!" She wailed, unaccustomed to her mother's yelling.

"You are a princess!"

Rainbow Dash began to get angry. "I didn't ask to be a princess!" She shot back. "I didn't ask for you to be my mother, _Princess Celestia!"_

She deflated. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. But you are a princess whether you like it or not and you must learn to control your temper. As long as you live in this castle, you must obey these rules. You are royalty and don't you forget it." She turned to the door. "I am going back downstairs. Honeyed Heart will be down in a moment to clean you. I expect you back down the moment she is done." The door closed.

Celestia sighed deeply, flexing her wings. They were sore. She hadn't flown in centuries...

"_Wow, sissy!" Luna gasped. "That's so amazing!" _

_Said "sissy" grinned proudly and looped around. "It's not that impressive." She said bashfully. _

_"Yes, it is!" Luna insisted. "You can fly! That's incredible! Magnificent!"_

_She landed besides her sister, still blushing. "Yeah, well..."_

_Luna stares at the large, white wings of her sister and after a moment, pulls her own closer to her body._

_Celestia pretends not to notice and smiles down at her sweetly. "Would you like to show me that new spell you learned earlier, sister?"_

_Luna brightens. "Oh yes!"_

* * *

_Soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

"You look beautiful, my dear." Celestia smiled.

Rainbow Dash smiled back weakly, holding in an exasperated sigh. Today was her coming of age party, her eighteenth birthday.

"Very princess like." Agreed Honeyed Heart.

This time she did sigh. She was not looking forward to the party today. Nobles from all across Equestria would be here tonight. She hadn't seen most of them years and was sure none of them had forgotten her little incident at the last ball.

The bells of the church tower began to ring.

Three o'clock.

Time for the ball.

"Let's get down there, shall we?" Celestia murmured, pulling her gently towards the door.

Rainbow nodded, tasting ash in her mouth.

_Here goes nothing..._

"Your guard for the night shall be awaiting you at the bottom of the stairs." Her mother whispered as the trumpets sounded.

"Presenting...Princesses Celestia and Rainbow Dash!" The announcer called out. The room broke into polite applause. Rainbow Dash couldn't breath, staring fixedly at the bottom of the steps.

Shining Armor smiled encouragingly at her, dressed in the uniform of the royal guard. Her heart pounded in her throat and she almost tripped over her long dress. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the bottom. "I can trust that you will keep my daughter safe tonight." Celestia said simply. It was neither a question or an order, just a statement of fact. Shining Armor would protect Rainbow Dash with his life.

There was no doubt.

"Of course." The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Well then, I shall leave you."

"Come on, Bow." Shining Armor said, nudging her. "Twilight's waiting for you."

"Sweet! Let's go!" She exclaimed.

A nearby noble snorted in disbelief and Rainbow Dash wilted. Shining Armor rolled his eyes and spoke loudly. "Princess! It would be an _honor _for you to allow such a lowly guard such as I to carry your train."

She smirked and haughtily tossed her head, catching on. "You may." She sniffed.

The dark velvet cape rose. Twilight smiled wildly as she caught sight of them. "Hello." She said.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "How's my favorite advisor doing?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled back. Ever since Celestia had accepted her as a student, she had left come slightly out of her shell. She hadn't had many friends growing up and was appreciative of Rainbow Dash's welcoming nature.

"I'm doing well, Rainbow Dash. I just learned a new spell." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Would you like to see?"

"Uh, yeah!" She shot back.

Twilight closed her eyes and breathed out. Her horn glowed brightly. The young princess gasped in astonishment and delight as the cups on the table popped out of existence. They appeared again, stacking themselves in an elaborate castle. "It's not really so much of a spell as a teleportation exercise." She said sheepishly. "But Princess Celestia said I'll be able to do whole ponies soon!"

"That's so cool, Twi!"

"That's what I said." Shining Armor added. "But she just doesn't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just that you think everything I do is amazing, Shining Armor." Twilight explained.

"Pfft, that's because I..."

"Hello, Princess." Rainbow Dash turned and painted a smile on her face.

"Hello, sir." She said politely.

Prince and Count Blueblood stared at her appraisingly. "Such mane!" The prince praised.

"Such _mane!" _The Count shot back. Rainbow Dash felt heat rush to her cheeks and wings as they studied her like a piece of meat. "Tell me, Princess, you are of marrying age as of this banquet, yes?"

"Well, sir, I personally, I-"

"Yes or no, Princess? It is a simple question."

"Yes, sir, I am." She ground out from between her teeth. "I am turning eighteen today."

"I am twenty." Prince Blueblood said.

Rainbow Dash almost rolled her eyes. The prince was nice enough, if a bit dull and needy. He didn't open any doors for her, she liked that. "How nice." Twilight Sparkle said cordially. "I've noticed the gem around your neck. It's absolutely breathtaking. Although I suppose you wouldn't like to discuss such things when there-"

"Nonsense!" The prince cut in. "I absolutely adore discussing myself! This gem holds quite a story! It is actually a hand forged diamond, created by the greatest blacksmiths in the Kanto region of Equestria! It helps focus the power of my spells."

"Fascinating." Twilight breathed.

"Here she goes." Shining Armor whispered to Rainbow Dash. She watched in amusement as Twilight shot question after question at the young prince, who looked more confused and lost by the second.

"I think she broke him." Rainbow Dash snickered.

"Have you found a betrothed yet, Princess?" The count asked.

Rainbow Dash froze with shock. Her brain seemed stuck on repeat.

_betrothed...betrothed...betrothed...betrothed... _

"No!" She exclaimed in horror.

The count seemed smug. "Ah, good, so we are the first."

"The first for what?!"

Shining Armor seemed frozen as well.

"Count." Celestia suddenly appeared, looking both beautiful and terrible. "I believe we have already discussed this matter in private."

"You've discussed this without me?" Rainbow asked, feeling betrayed. "Mother, how could you?"

"Rainbow, you were never-"

"-supposed to figure out that you were making plan to marry me off to Princey here?" She backed away from her mother. She suddenly felt it very hard to breath, to think.

_betrothed...betrothed..._

The room spun and she swayed. Shining Armor pressed against her. She took a moment to think of how his form had changed since the last time. It was no longer skinny and bony, it was firm with muscle. He had grown up and so had she.

The only difference was she was still being treated like the child she was back then.

"I have to go." She muttered, pulling away.

"Rainbow..." Shining said, concerned. "Bow..."

"No, I have to. Or else..." She breathed. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I have to think."

She unclipped her dress pin and ignored the gasps that followed. She couldn't have cared less at this point, to be honest. This time, she held her head high as she walked out of the door, making sure they all got a good look at her bright, colorful Cutie Mark. She had always been proud of it, despite the whispers that followed her, calling it "vulgar", or "obnoxious". She was different then they were and she wanted everyone to know it.

Once she stepped outside the doors she let her head droop. Rainbow Dash squished her eyes shut quickly using a spell to hide her horn she had always preferred her Pegasus side spread her wings, taking off. She heard someone call her name as she disappeared amongst the clouds. Wind stung at her eyes and pulled at her mane. She flew upwards until the air grew thin and made it hard to breath. Then, she tucked in her wings and dropped like a stone.

She didn't know what she was expecting. Part of her just wanted to let go. Part of her was hoping she'd manage to recreate the rainboom like last time.

After a moment of freefalling, she opened her eyes and let out a sigh that was stolen by the wind. Then she screamed.

The ground was much closer than she thought.

Trees tore at her and she let out a decidedly undignified squeal when a branch caught on her wing. She shielded her eyes and almost sobbed in relief when she finally hit the ground. Rainbow laid on the ground, dazed.

"Oh my." A soft voice said.

**Okay, quickly, before you get bored, here's how I think Equestria is run. Celestia runs everything (Rainbow Dash will help when she gets older) but Equestria is split up into different districts/regions like in the Hunger Games, or Pokémon that are run by dukes and counts and duchesses that sort of enforce the rules or just happen to have the most power/money. It's not perfect, but hey, fanfiction. ****That's my story.**

**Many thanks to my beautiful, intelligent beta without whom I would be nothing. **


	5. Ponyville

**AN; Many thanks to my lovely beta! Everyone go read and review her stories! (The Truth's Lie) She has some absolutely amazing stories!**

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. A light yellow mare stood a few feet to the side. She squeaked and dipped her head. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Are you okay?"

The runaway princess rubbed her head. "Yeah, I think so."

The other mare smiled weakly and looked up. "That was quite a nasty fall." Rainbow Dash glanced up as well. There was a large hole in the thicket of trees.

"Hehe, yeah." She said, embarrassed. "I'm pretty good at that."

"Falling?"

"Yup."

"Well, let's get you up." She trotted over, a white rabbit perched on the top of her head. It scowled at her and she scowled back. "I'm Fluttershy. What's your name?" She flinched suddenly. "I'm sorry, was that too forward?'

"No, no, you're fine I'm-" She paused. People may not recognize her (she wasn't allowed to leave the palace) but her name was well known. "I'm Bright."

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you, Bright. Would you like to come back to my cottage? I can fix up that leg." Rainbow Dash glanced at the long cut that decorated her foreleg.

"Yeah, that would be...would probably be best."

Fluttershy half dragged half carried her to a neat little cottage hidden behind a clutch of trees. "Excuse me, Mr. Bear." She said politely.

"Mr. Bear? What-Oh!" Rainbow Dash started. A grizzly bear yawned at them, showing off his large, sharp teeth before growling.

"Yes, I know you're tired but my friend here is hurt and you're blocking the door." She said patiently.

"Uh, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash hissed. "I don't think it's wise to argue with a bear."

"Nonsense. He's just cranky from his nap. He'll be happy to move, I'm sure." Fluttershy reassured, emphasizing the last sentence. Mr. Bear grumbled and rolled onto his back, clearing the doorway. "Thank you."

"Hrrgh." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

The rabbit hopped down, shook its fluffy butt at the princess and bounded away as they entered the living room. "Goodbye, Angel!" Fluttershy called. "I'll be right back, Bright. Please wait here while I get the medicinal kit. If you don't mind."

"I don't." She made herself comfortable in a large, overstuffed armchair, taking a moment to look around. Animals of all shapes and sized were gathered in the large space. Birds, cats, dogs, insects and even the occasional fish slept and played around her. It reminded her a bit of the palace stables except all the animals looked happy.

"Here we are! Well, I'm no Nurse Redheart but I do have some experience, don't worry. You're in good hooves."

"Alright."

Fluttershy was fast and efficient as she worked, making light conversation. It was refreshing to talk to someone that didn't look down at her or considered her a failure. "Are you going to be in town long?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know this town."

"Well, Ponyville is wonderful. Maybe if you don't feel too bad we can go into town soon and have a look around."

"That'd be nice." She hopped up.

"Oh, be careful!"

Rainbow Dash kicked out. "Nah, it's good! Nice and tight! You wanna go now?"

"Um..." She glanced around. "Well, alright!"

* * *

"Hey! A new face! A new friend! Howdy, friend!"

"Hello, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy murmured. "This is Bright."

"Heya, hiya, hola, Bright! Pinkie Pie at your service!" Rainbow Dash gasped as she was pulled into a tight hug. "It's soooooo great to meet you, Bright!"

"Uh, you too." Rainbow Dash replied, stunned. She wasn't used to hugs. Her mother had always preferred a quick nuzzle and Shining and Twilight really weren't touchy-feely people. This bright pink stranger was blowing her mind.

Pinkie Pie pulled away and grinned wider. "You know what this means?" She shouted. "Par-_taaaay_!"

"Uh, Pinkie Pie, I really think Bright would like some time to get settled before the party." Fluttershy said, noting her new friend's deer in headlights expression. "I think."

"Oh." Pinkie deflated. "Okay, I guess we can have a party later."

Rainbow shot Fluttershy a grateful look. "I'm not saying we can never have a party." She swallowed. "It's just I think It'd be a pretty small party. I only know you two."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" She giggled, hair poofing back to life. "I know everypony in Ponyville by sight, smell and taste! Ha! Ha!"

"Taste?" The rainbow maned mare asked.

"Yuppers!"

"Oh look at the time we really must be going! Goodbye, Pinkie!" Fluttershy said.

"Wait! One second." She leaned over and inhaled deeply. "Alrighty-roo! Bye!"

"I'm so sorry about Pinkie." Fluttershy apologized as the door closed. "I forget not everyone is used to her."

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. "That was awesome! I'm not used to people being so open! I like it." Rainbow Dash grinned. Fluttershy smiled back softly.

"Well you're going to be seeing a lot of that in Ponyville. Everyone's really nice here."

"I can tell. I mean I sort of crashed into your backyard and you just bandaged me up. I mean, who does that?" She laughed.

"Well, I couldn't very well just leave you injured, now could I?" FLuttershy responded.

"Yeah you could've." She moved closer and bumped her new friend with her shoulder. "But I'm glad you didn't."

**AN; I know Rainbow seems a bit OOC but let's look at this from the AU angle. She hasn't been like she was before. She never won the race that made her so confident or grew up free like she originally did. Since the moment she was born she was scrutinized and criticized with only two people in the whole world to confide in (I don't think Celestia would've been much help growing up) the only real triumph she ever had was her rainboom and she was probably scolded for that later.**


	6. Prodigy

**AN; new chapter!**

Ponyville, Rainbow Dash thought, really was wonderful.

The people were kind and friendly and earnest in a way the young princess had never encountered before. Even now, as a complete stranger, she was being smiled and complimented. It was a bit overwhelming and Fluttershy, bless her, seemed to understand and kept close.

"And there's the library," she murmured. "It's been empty since Quick Star left for Manehatten. But I've heard we'll be getting a new helper soon."

Rainbow dash made a noise in the back of her throat.

_A library...Twilight would totally dig it. _

Thinking of Twilight made her think of Shining Armor and that just wasn't something she was ready for. She shook a chunk of mane out of her face as if to clear the thoughts from her mind.

"There's Mane Street. On weekends, we have the largest, best farmer's market around. Sweet Apple Acres grows some of the biggest, reddest, juiciest apples I've ever seen. We have ponies coming down all the way from Canterlot to buy some."

"Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash stiffened.

Fluttershy nodded, smiling that sweet, sweet smile of hers. "Yes. Some of the students from the Academy of Magic and a few of the guards when they have time off."

She forced herself to relax. "Oh...that's nice," she murmured.

"It really is."

"Really is what?" asked a voice.

Fluttershy 'eeped' and spun. A mare with dark purple hair smiled at them. "Rarity!"

Rarity tossed her head back and stamped the ground, long, luxurious locks falling perfectly back into place. "Hello, darling, new darling. I haven't seen you before."

"This is Bright." The yellow mare introduced. "She's new to Ponyville."

"That's very nice, how are you-oh! Oh, what happened to you?" She asked, not unkindly, staring at her bandaged appendage.

"Uh..."

"She had a bit of an accident earlier. Nothing serious that I couldn't fix with a little TLC and a few wraps."

Rainbow Dash suddenly felt a rush of affection for her new friend when she failed to mention that the 'accident' was Rainbow Dash freefalling 500 feet into her backyard.

"Oh, that looks absolutely dreadful! You must be so strong! I have no tolerance for pain whatsoever," Rarity said, almost admiringly.

"Oh, yes, very strong. She hardly flinched at all."

She could not help the swell of pride. Here were ponies complimenting her. Honest, good ponies who hid no sarcasm behind upturned noses. And they weren't complimenting her on her clothes or her mother or things she couldn't care less about but her strength. It was a wonderful feeling. "Yeah, well," she said. "It was nothing really."

"Well, my cutie mark isn't for anything medical but I don't think you should walk on that too much, dearie." Her horn glowed and the bags she had set down began to bob softly in the air. "Where are you going now?"

"Nowhere." Fluttershy said softly. "We were just taking a stroll."

"Not on that leg you aren't. Shall we take the stroll to my Boutique? She broke into a soft trot. Just for a bit. Some tea, some cake, a story or two. It'll be lovely."

"We couldn't intrude."

"Nonsense."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "A sit down would be nice," she said finally. "If that's alright with you, Fluttershy." Her leg was starting to ache along with her ribs.

"I'm sorry, Bright," she apologized as they began to walk. "I hadn't thought you'd need to rest."

"And I hadn't brought it up. So stop being sorry all the time."

The Carousel Boutique was a pretty little shop that smelled vaguely of perfume and the fresh, indescribable smell of fabric. Rarity pulled out two large, overstuffed ottomans for her guests and a full length half sofa for herself. A fat white cat dozed on the windowsill. The air was comfortable and warm. "Sweetie Belle!" She called melodiously. "Would you be a dear and start the kettle?" There was a long pause. "Sweetie Belle!"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Tea Makers!" came the response. Rainbow Dash started as three brightly colored blurs swung into the room. There was a pink-purple and white foal that came to nuzzle Rarity, a light yellow-red one and finally an orange-magenta one that hung towards the back. She kept her eyes on Rainbow's cutie mark.

"Up here, squirt," she said, as gently as she could manage. She had always sort of liked foals, when they were loud and fun and easily given back to parents when they grew tiresome.

"Oh, uh, sorry!"

"Bright, Fluttershy, this is my little sister Sweetie Belle, and her friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo."

"That's a cool Cutie Mark," says the orange-magenta foal.

She tips her head in recognition and wriggles her flank. "Thanks."

"What does it mean?" asks the yellow-red one. 50% chance she was Scootaloo. 50% chance she was Applebloom. She assigned their names to the order they came in.

"I'm a fast flier," she said, "Applebloom." She flapped her wings and turned in the air.

"That's so cool!" she shouted, with a hint of a country twang. "Scoots is a Pegasus, too, 'cept she can't fly!"

"Applebloom!" the orange-magen-_Scootaloo _said, blushing bright red against her odd colored coat. Rainbow Dash felt a sting of pity. Other ponies didn't understand. It was very rare for Pegasus' to stick around to raise their children. They were normally tossed off the cloud the second their wings unfolded, to teach them to fly, and then sent to flight school until their Cutie Marks came in. Meetings between parents and offspring (or any family) was very, very rare and saved for coincidences and funerals.

She wondered what had happened that she had fell to the ground and was living there. Most that didn't fly didn't survive the fall and those that did didn't last long on the ground. It was a secret, cruel way of life that the other ponies would surely shun did they know. instead, they were content to assume that some Pegasus were stupid and raised their children on thin clouds.

Rainbow Dash had been lucky. Her mother-_she would not think of mother-_had loved her too much to send her off in such a way. But then again, she was only half Pegasus. "Buck up, squirt," she found herself saying. "I'll teach you how to fly.

Scootaloo looked up. Her eyes were wide and shining. Her little wings did flap with joy, as they should, and instead, she shifted her haunches like a common Earth Pony. "Really?" she breathed, her tiny grin showing off missing baby teeth.

"Yeah," she said, standing despite the twinge of pain in her back flank. "Yeah, no problem. I'd love a prodigy to carry on my legacy." She found herself with two hooves' full of foal.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed. "Thank you!"

"Hey, back up, kid," she demanded and was shocked to find she didn't really mean it.

**And there we go! Remember, anything you don't recognize is probably stupid headcanon anyway. And remember, this is AU and things are bound to be different. I'm thinking of making this with Rainbow slowly adjusting to Ponyville before bringing anyone else in, what do you guys think?**

**Any couples you'd like? I'm mostly set up for ShiningDash but that could change! So review! Review like the wind then review The Truth's Lie! She makes this story the best it could be!**


	7. party and familiar faces

**AN; NEW CHAPTER! WHOOP WHOOP! *dances* let get started.  
**

"Jump!"

"I can't!"

"Yes! You can!" Rainbow Dash shouted, growing agitated. "You can do it! Jump!" Scootaloo closed her eyes and jumped off the cloud Rainbow Dash had made for her, tiny wings shifting.

She screamed and landed with a thud. Rainbow Dash trotted over. "Urgh," she moaned.

"Alright there? Wings intact?"

"Yeah, I think so," she mumbled, sitting up. Rainbow Dash took one small wing in her hooves and pulled, stretching it out. She felt it, spreading the feathers and examining it critically.

"They're weak," she said. "Like a foal's. You need to exercise them. Try flapping them out of my grip. Start off slowly and then speed up. Go."

Scootaloo flexed her back. "I..."

"Your _wings. _Not your back. Again." Scootaloo grunted and shook her wings. They quivered, but did not move. Rainbow Dash sighed and let go.

"I'm sorry, Bright" she said.

"No big deal, squirt. Flying isn't easy, it takes time and practice."

"I bet I'm the oldest nonflying Pegasus in the world," Scootaloo said dejectedly.

"Nah, there are some Pegasus that don't fly even when they're adults."

"Why?"

She had to think for a moment. Flying was such a big part of her, it came as easy as breathing. It was hard to think of anyone choosing not to. "I guess they found what they needed on the ground. Or maybe they were scared of heights."

Scootaloo edged closer as they walked until their flight feathers brushed. She stared up at her. "I'm scared of heights sometimes, too," she admitted. "Only not so much. I know you'll never let me get hurt. Ms. Bright, ma'am," she ducked her head, embarrassed.

Rainbow Dash ruffled her mane, snorting. "You sure know how to flatter a mare, Scoots."

She blushed a deep red. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing so much. It makes people think you're weak."

"So-um. Okay."

"Now let's go see if Fluttershy made anything for lunch."

* * *

"Hello, Bright. Hello, Scootaloo," the quiet mare said, smiling at them. "The new Librarian arrived in town today. Pinkie Pie is throwing her a welcome party. Would you like to go?"

"I could party," Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo nodded eagerly. "I love parties! And Pinkie Pie's are the best!"

"I'm sure she'd be glad to know," Fluttershy said.

The party was, as always, a huge success. Brightly colored balloons bobbed against the ceiling. The punch was sweet without being overbearing and the snacks were freshly bakes and delicious and even though there was no sign of the special guest, the company was nice.

"How're you liking Ponyville?" asked a colt with a spiral Cutie Mark.

She grinned. "It's great." She bit into another apple fritter. "So's the food!"

"Glad you like 'em!" said a strongly accented voice. A golden mare with an apple cutie mark tipped her hat. "Applejack," she introduced herself. "Never seen you around before, stranger."

"Bright," she said as greeting. "Yeah, I'm pretty new here. Did you make these?"

"Yup! Apples are my family specialty. We own a farm a few miles out of town called Sweet Apple Acres."

"That sounds amazing," she said earnestly. "Do you do all the work yourself?"

Applejack looked stunned. "Course! Who would do it for me?"

"I don't know. It must be really, really hard."

"Well, yes but that's what makes it so rewarding. Good, hard work and accomplishing what I need to do."

"Wow," she breathed.

"If you want, you can come by and maybe teach you a thing or two. We always need an extra pair of hands."

"I'd like that," she said.

"Bright, Bright!"

She quickly turned and saw Pinkie Pie barreling towards her at speed she never thought an earth pony would be able to achieve.

"Oomph!" she gasped as the pink rocket crashed into her flank.

_"ohhhh...thank the sun Fluttershy is good at wrapping or that could have been a lot worse," _she thought as she tentatively rubbed her still slightly tender ribs. It had been a good two weeks since her crash but they were still sore.

Before she could get her barings back Pinkie grabbed her shoulders and stated squealing. Once more, something she did not know a fully grown earth pony could do.

"Bright, Bright! I have such great news! You know how Sun Festival is coming up? Do ya, do ya? Hiya, Applejack!"

_How could I not? Not only is it Mom's holiday it's another excuse to throw me to the nobles. No. No, not going to think like that. _

"Sure," she answered Pinkie.

"Yup...but I don't see what all the hub-bub is. The festival's an annual thing," Applejack said.

"yeah but the sun raising is gonna be held here in Ponyville this year! Isn't that sooo extra-specially-great huh isn't?" Pinkie squealed.

"Heh, yeah, that's great" Rainbow said. What she wanted to do was scream, cry maybe throw something. _It was over. Everything. Her new life, her friends, gone. All for nothing. Ponyville had become more of a home to her than Cantelot ever had and she was going to have to give it away. All because of a stroke of bad luck!_

_"_And a representative from the castle itself is gonna be here soon to help set up!"

"Wow, that is awesome," she said, wondering vaguely if there was still enough time to skip town. She new she never would. She had run away once and she wasn't going to do it again. This was here home and she would stand her ground. She resigned herself to being dragged back to the palace kicking and screaming.

"You're darn right it is! Finally, the Apple Farm can shine...we'll serve our dishes to royalty! We might even get to meet the princesses!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Yep! Tell everybody! I gotta go check on the mimes!" she bounded away.

"Well, I'd better be off too, gotta make sure Applebloom and the Crusaders don't get into to much trouble," she said. "But knowing her and her friends they've already broken something."

**CRASH**

She sighed. "There it is ...maybe I'll see the new librarian on the way over. Goodbye, nice to meet you, Bright. Girls!"

"You too, Applejack," she said.

She walked around and socialized (Mom would be so proud!), half trying to find Fluttershy, half trying to catch a glimpse of the new librarian before she bumped into another familiar face.

"Oh, Darling, it's good to see you. How are those ribs?" Rarity asked.

"It's better, thank you, and you?" she asked politely, her princess etiquette lessons acting up.

"Oh, I'm wonderful, I just finished a new dress line. It's going straight to Canterlot, and who knows maybe it will become the new royal fashion." she said dreamily.

_If only she knew, _she thought thinking about the dress she bought came from Rarity, _she'd freak._

"That's great! Good for you, Rarity! Have you seen the new librarian?" she asked, thinking it be good to welcome a fellow newcomer.

"Oh yes! She's a pretty little thing too, if a little drab in taste. Very nice, she over there by the punch I think. She was cornered by Pinkie, poor thing," Rarity replied, slightly amused.

"I'd better go save her," Bright said, smiling

"Wait, darling! Have you heard about the festival?" Rarity asked quickly.

"Yep, Pinkie told me," she said a little nervously. Being reminded that she was soon to be dragged away from her new home made her a bit apprehensive. How long did she have? A week? Two, at most? To be honest, a lifetime wouldn't be enough in Ponyville.

"Good, well ta-ta, Darling!" Rarity said, walking away.

"Well, let's find this new egghead." she said to herself.

She slowly made her way over to the punch table, hoping to find the new librarian and rescue her as soon as possible. As she walked, she greeted and was greeted by all the ponies she had met over her the time she had spent here. When she arrived at the snack table she was immediately ambushed by Pinkie again but luckily Fluttershy was there, keeping her calm. Or as calm as Pinkie

"Hi Brighty! Isn't this party the funnest ever? I told everypony the news about the festival and everyone is sooo excited, it's all they're talking about...ohhhh I'll throw a party in honor of the festival, a party for a party, isn't that funny? Hey, that rhymed. Or did it?" Pinkie rambled on.

True to her word, everypony was talking about the festival, about what they're going to wear, food, decorations, how to sell the most products, and most importantly what royalty would show up. It made her sick.

_Uggg, why must everypony keep bring up that damn festival? _she thought to herself annoyed that she was once again reminded of her mother and her impending doom.

"Hello bright, how are you?, Are your ribs feeling better? Not too much walking around?" Fluttershy questioned in her usual whisper, eyes bright and earnest.

" I'm good thanks, your treatment worked out great," she said.

" That's good. Have you meet the new librarian yet?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"No, not yet. That's actually what I'm here for. I'm looking for her," she said. "I figured I could help her out a bit. Being a newcomer myself."

"Ohhh, the new librarian is really fun even if she didn't like the surprise all that much!" she seemed downhearted for a moment and Rainbow Dash felt angry at the pony that didn't appreciate her friend's kindess. "Oh well, she liked it at least a little bit." Her normally buoyant, gravity-defying hair flattened. "But still!" And with that, she bounded off, champagne poppers clutched firmly in her hooves.

"Yes, she was very nice, if a little stiff," Fluttershy added in.

"Have you seen her? I've been looking for forever." she said.

"Yeah see went up to the second floor, I think the party tired her out, poor thing," the gently mare said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," she said as she began to climb the stairs to the library's second story.

* * *

She took a deep breath and knocked. Barging in seemed a bit rude but what could she say? She was curious!

"Yo, I just came to welcome you to ponyville as one new comer to another!" she called through the door. "Hello?"

The door creaked open and all the air escaped her lungs. "No..." she whispered.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, just as shocked as the runaway princess.

"Hi, Twi," she said.

_So much for a few weeks..._

* * *

**WOOHOO a nice long chapter to make up for not updating for a while I hope you enjoy**

**rRmember to review!**


	8. (Somewhat) Happy Reunions

**AN' Kind of a short chapter but we're working on it. Next one up soon hopefully. Every body cross your fingers!**

Like everything in her life, Twilight took the reappearance of her friend with quiet poise and dignity. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel it should be Twilight, not her, that should be the princess. She would have done a much better job. She would have made her mother proud. She wouldn't have run away. She-

_Go away, depressing thoughts. Now is not the time._

The purple mare ushered her into the living room, staring at her. There was a mix of joy and frustration on her face and Bright didn't really know what to think. "Rainbow Dash..." she said quietly.

"Twilight, I never meant for-"

"Twilight, who's this?" came a quiet voice.

They both looked up. A tiny, chubby purple dragon toddled over to Twilight Sparkle and clutched tightly at her foreleg. "I'm Bright, I'm a friend of Twilight's. Who are you?" she asked, taking the liberty of introducing herself. Her friend shot her a hard look.

"I'm Spike. I'm Twilight's friend too," he sounded very proud. She smiled.

"Cool."

"Cool!" he echoed. "Yeah!"

"Spike, go back to bed. _Bright_ and I need to talk," he yawned and nodded.

"Fine by me. Bye."

They waited until they heard the door close before beginning, pulling up two chairs. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried we all were?"

"I've been here, where did you think?" Rainbow responded sarcastically. "You just don't get it, Twilight? Being cooped up in that castle was killing me. I had to get out of there."

Twilight stared hard at her, then sighed. "I knew you didn't like-"

"No, Twilight, I had to get out of there. No ifs ands or buts. If I stayed there any longer, I would have gone crazy."

"So you ran away."

"Yes. I ran away. And I'm sorry for worrying you. But I'm not going back. I'm home, Twi, for the first time ever, I'm home." She silently begged for her friend to understand, to look at things from Rainbow Dash's point of view.

Like always, Twilight did not let her down.

She sighed deeply and smiled. "It's a great town, Dash."

Bright felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Yeah, it really is, Twilight, you'll see. Everyone's so nice and welcoming. Way better than those stuffy royals."

They sat down in the den, huddled around piles and piles of books. Clearly the old librarian hadn't been much for cleaning.

"So what have you been doing?" the _since you left us _was politely left out.

"I've been staying with a friend. Her name is Fluttershy. She's great. And my friend Applejack let's me work on her farm for a few stray bits. I'm going to start on the weather team in a few days."

"That's great, Rain-_Bright_. I'm happy for you."

"It's great here, Twilight," she felt desperation creep into her voice. "Really it is." She looked at the floor. "Please don't tell Mom I'm here. I don't wanna go back."

"I won't, I promise," she swore. "I'll keep your secret for as long as you need me to."

"Thanks," she sighed, relieved. There was a long pause. "So, what's with the dragon?"

And like that, the tension was broken.

"His name's Spike. I had to hatch him for my final. I was the only one able to do it," she smiled proudly. "I got the princess to let me keep him."

"He's cute."

"Don't let him hear you say that!" she giggled. "But he is, isn't he?"

"How old is he?"

"A few months. It took me awhile to track him down. The princess had sent all the dragon eggs and him back to the murder* when we were done. But Spike wasn't doing so well. He's different."

"Poor little guy." She could sympathize with being the odd one out.

"Yeah. All the other dragons grew really quickly. Princess Celestia thinks it's my magic that made him so..."

"Pony?" she provided.

"Yeah."

There was a long, awkward pause.

"Shining Armor misses you."

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash shot up, bright red, tipping her chair backwards. Twilight laughed. "He does! It's actually pretty adorable! When he wasn't freaking out of course! I think he tore Canterlot up looking for you!"

"Twilight! Please!" she whined, covering her face. "Stop!"

"Hahaha! You're blushing! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Of course I'm blushing!"

"That's adorable!"

"_Twilight_!"

"He really misses you, you know," she said, taking on a more somber tone. "I don't think it would hurt to let him know you're alright. Spike can send the letter for you. Discreetly, of course."

"No, Twilight. No one but you can know. My whole life could fall into jeopardy."

"But Rain-"

"_Bright_!"

"Bright, he really misses you. He's really worried. We all were."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I just want to-"

"No, Twilight and that's that!"

"Hello, girls," came a familiar voice. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but-"

"Fluttershy! Thank the sun! Let's go!" Rainbow grabbed her yellow friend and began to fly down the stairs. "No!" she called again.

Twilight Sparkle snorted from the doorway.

"Fine. For now. Come again soon, Bright!" she called.

Somehow, Rainbow Dash knew she would.

* * *

***-A group of dragons may or may not be called a murder. I thought it sounded cool so they are.**

**And notice, you guys all pretty much agreed on ShiningDash so that's where we're going! Congrats! He's probably going to show up pretty soon. Maybe in the next 3-4 chapters. We want everyone to get nice and settled before we destroy everything they've worked for. *evil laugh***

**Feed the author reviews!**

_**AND THE BETA!**_

**And the beta.**

_***crawls along the floor from hunger***_


	9. Day in ponyville

**AN; We're getting fast aren't we? I'm quite proud. As always, props to my amazing beta, The Truth's Lie. I couldn't have done it without her.**

Rainbow Dash collapsed onto her designated sofa the second she was able to. Her hooves ached but she was too tired to walk. She shifted until the duck squished beneath her managed to wriggle out and waddled off. "Quack," it said haughtily.

She rolled her eyes and curled into a ball, sighing. Fluttershy draped a blanket over her. "What an exciting evening," Fluttershy said. "A new librarian and a representative."

"Mhm."

"And a baby dragon!" she continued. "I've never seen one before! Do you think Twilight Sparkle will let me study him a bit more?"

"I'm sure she will, Fluttershy," she muttered, tucking her head under a cushion.

"Oh, you're tired. I'm sorry to bother you," she whispered. "Good night, Bright. Sleep well."

She smiled tiredly at her friend. "Good night, Fluttershy. Don't let the bear bite."

"Mr. Bear is very kind...once you get to know him."

"I'm so sure," she snorted, closing her eyes.

"He is! Good night."

Her only answer was a deep throated snore.

She couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours before she was being crushed by the weight of a small leaping projectile. "Bright! Wake up!" Scootaloo shouted. "Wake! Up!"

"Hmnh I'm up! I'm up!" she shot up, dislodging her little friend as she fell to the floor.

"Argh!"

Fluttershy trotted in, looking confused. "What's all this commotion about?" she asked, although from the quirk of her lips, she was probably more amused than anything.

"I wanna go flying!" she pleaded, staring up at her from the floor."

"No way it's-" she looked around for a clock.

"Seven," Fluttershy muttered.

"Seven," she confirmed. "The only thing I'm doing right now is breakfast."

"You're doing breakfast?"

"Do you want to go out later today or not?"

"Yes! More than anything!"

"Then shut up and let's do breakfast. Fluttershy, do you have eggs?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Pancakes it is."

Okay, so maybe Rainbow Dash didn't really know how to cook. But she was trying and Fluttershy would step in if things got too bad, right?

Right?

Apparently not.

Rainbow Dash had mixed the eggs with flour and milk and now watched helplessly as they sizzled and burned on the skillet. The blueberries she had lovingly thrown in on top at the last minute began to smoke.

Scootaloo wailed in fear. "Make it sto-o-op!"

"Fluttershy!"

Giggling, the mare turned off the stove and threw the remains away. "Who wants cereal?" she asked, not unkindly.

As they silently ate their oats, Fluttershy could not keep in a few snorts.

"Stop!"

"It's not funny!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-" she broke off, chortling.

Rainbow Dash looked into her bowl and smiled. She was used to people laughing at her. Normally she hated it. But this? This was alright. Scootaloo nudged her. "Can we go flying now?" she asked.

"You're not going to leave me be on this, are you?" she responded.

"Nu-uh!"

"Fluttershy, wanna come with?"

"Oh no thank you, Mr. Squirrel needs-"

"Got it. Okay. Let me finish squirt and then we'll go."

The squeal almost broke her eardrums and she strangely didn't mind.

Scootaloo was getting better, at least. She managed to stay up in the air this time. Her friends cheered her on as she flapped her tiny wings. "Go, Scoots!" Applebloom called. "You can do it!"

"Yeah!" squeaked the other one. "You got it!"

They both screamed in excitement as Rainbow Dash gave a strong beat of her wings. "Okay, now glide!"

She shifted and stretched out her wings. "I can't!" she said.

"You can!"

"No, really, I don't-" she went tumbling down.

"Enough for today," the bright blue mare said. "If you're still tired tomorrow, we'll continue with some exercises again. We need to work on your stretch anyway."

"Yes, Bright," she said, more cheerfully than the last time she failed.

She paused. "Squirt?"

"Yeah?"

"Good job."

She brightened considerably. "Thanks!"

"Bright," Applebloom said. "My sister wants you at the farm when they finished. She needs help with something."

She sighed, smiling. "Busy, busy, busy." She shot off, leaving the Crusaders winded, literally.

Applejack had impeccable timing, leaving the barn just as she touched down. "Howdy, sugarcube," she said. "Sorry for the short notice."

"No prob! What do you need help with? Bucking?"

"Nothing like that. It's not time yet. But them darn Weatherponies left a few clouds hanging around the east orchard and they haven't stopped drizzling."

"Ah, I got it, AJ."

"I hope you'll be better at their job than they are," she said, guiding her friend.

The clouds were large and droopy, occasionally sparking with lightening. "That's odd," she said. "Why would they waste lightening? It's expensive." She kicked away the clouds, blowing them steadily until they came apart. "I hate to destroy it but I have nothing to contain it with."

Applejack watched curiously. "So this isn't normal?"

"If it was just the clouds then yeah, maybe I could see it as just a mistake but that was a big cloud. Not to mention lightening. We don't use that unless we're going to use thunder and that's only for outside of Ponyville. It's weird."

"Maybe the Pegasus didn't put it there?"

"Natural rain? We haven't had that for years! It's too inconvenient, too unpredictable."

"Well, as long as it doesn't bother us here, I ain't one to interfere with a Pegasus' work. She picked up a shovel. "I'm just an Earth Pony."

Rainbow Dash snorted. "You're not a 'just' anything! You let me know if they aren't doing their damn job and I'll...I'll buck 'em for you! Right in the head!" She kicked for good measure.

The blonde mare snorted up at her friend with laughter. "Thanks, Bright, I sure appreciate it. You're a great friend."

She beamed, heart swelling. Friend. She hadn't had another friend besides Twilight Sparkle and Shinin-

_Nope._

_Nope. _

_Not going there._

"Thanks, Applejack," she said warmly.

"Shoot, it's the truth," she replied, smiling back. "You're good for helping us out. Without any pay, too!"

"I don't need it. My job starts soon and I won't need it. I can focus on paying Fluttershy back for all she's done."

"She's a dear, idin't she?"

"Yup. I feel kinda bad mooching off her."

"Oh, shut it. You know she'd do anything for a friend. We all would."

"Yeah, but, still, I'll feel better once I start pulling my weight."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much."

* * *

**AN; Review please! **

**Anyone have any ideas for side pairing they'd like to see?**

**Oh, and yeah, I meant idin't. It's slang.**

**Well, at least down here.**


	10. Strawberry

**AN; Sorry this took so long. It's a bit short. Things are going to get very, very interesting in the next two chapters. Just saying. *wink***

Twilight was fitting well into Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was glad to see. She was well liked and everyone adored Spike. She seemed to find the attention a bit overwhelming, just as her friend had but had grown used to it.

Mostly.

Pinkie Pie's surprise sniffs would take a bit longer to get used to, let her tell you. But they got on more than well enough, now that she was quickly coming out of her shell. She and Applejack seemed to have formed an easy friendship, as well with Rarity and Fluttershy liked her as much Fluttershy could like someone that wasn't an animal or, and this made her swell with pride, Bright.

It was a good time for her. She had her friends, she had her job and she had her own life. The independence was making her positively giddy.

Even if the festival of the sun was growing closer...

_NO! Bad Bright, don't think like that! Calm down, you're going to be-_

"-alright?" Fluttershy asked from beside her. "Bright? Is everything okay?"

She nodded dumbly. "What? Oh, yeah, everything's great. Nice day."

"Oh, yes. Everything's so fresh. Those strawberries look good today."

The brightly colored mare smiled. "You wanna go look at 'em?"

"Oh, well, they're not on the list, but, I-"

Rainbow Dash knew "not on the list" was Fluttershy code for "not in the budget". She rolled her eyes and gently floated over to the stall, forking over the two bits needed and picked the package up with her wings.

"Here," she said, dropping them gently on her back. "Enjoy."

"I couldn't!" she said, aghast. "Oh, Bright!"

"What? You've been letting me mooch off you for weeks! I think you deserve some strawberries for hay's sake."

"Thank you," she said, sounding awed. "Thank you very, very much."

She bumped Fluttershy's neck gently and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, don't tell anypony. I don't need them thinking I've gone soft."

"You? Soft? Never!" she murmured, tucking the fruit away in her bag.

"Oh, shut up," Rainbow Dash muttered. Fluttershy stopped to buy something green and leafy while she waited impatiently by her side.

"Hello, darlings!" Rarity crooned, seemingly appearing from nowhere with bags and bags of material floating around her. "I just found the most marvelous ribbon a few stalls back!" She unraveled it for them, the shiny white material bobbing around them. It caught the light and stung Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"Cool," she said offhandedly.

Fluttershy nodded. "Very nice."

"I was hoping they'd have it in green but alas!" she sighed. She squinted and held the ribbon against Fluttershy's side. "Oh, no, no, white just washes out that lovely mane. No, it needs to be green. Goodbye!"

"What the buck was that?" Rainbow Dash asked. A nearby mare gasped scandalously.

"Rarity seems to think I'd be a good model," Fluttershy said shyly. "She is always trying to get me into her clothes."

"Hmph. Modeling...do you want to?"

"Oh, no, I don't think I could handle all the attention." They started on the path home.

"I think you'd be good at it. But if you don't want to, that's cool."

"Even if I wasn't so-"

"Shy."

"-shy, I don't think I would like it. Too fussy."

"I hear that."


	11. arrival of the representitve

**Short chapter but ill try to make a longer one next time.**

The representative was coming today. It almost physically hurt Rainbow Dash, knowing that her life was coming to such an abrupt, cruel end. She would meet eyes with whatever stupid blueblood her mother had sent out to manage her holiday and be dragged kicking and screaming to the castle.

She wanted to curl up in a ball and sob but she was made of stronger stuff.

Fluttershy seemed to sense something was wrong and kept close to her all day, trying her best to be supportive without being overbearing. Rainbow Dash felt a flush of gratitude and reminded herself to send something Fluttershy something nice from Canterlot. She knew the mare struggled with money and didn't want to leave her friend floundering.

She had gotten her first paycheck the other day and had almost leapt for joy.

Money, her money!

And not from taxes or the treasury, from her sweat and from her own talent!

She had slipped a good chunk of it around Fluttershy's house, a few bits in the change jar, a few in her bag, one or two in the couch, just so she could have a pleasant surprise or for when she really needed it.

The rest she spent on food and the small rent she had insisted on paying.

_"Oh, no, there's really no need, Bright, I quite enjoy your company."_

_"Fluttershy, I've been here for weeks, living on your couch and eating your food. Take it!"_

And truthfully, she wasn't quite sure why she stayed at Fluttershy's when really, she could build herself a cloud home in seconds.

"He's here!" Pinkie cried, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Come on, everypony! I wanna see you smile for out new friend! Come on!"

She didn't very much feel like smiling. Fluttershy huddled as close as was socially acceptable, shyness peaking through. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and used her wing to yank her closer. She could feel the racing heartbeat against her side and it freaked her out a bit, how fragile her friend was.

"I hope they're nice," she whispered into her ear.

_I don't care if they're nice, I just want them to be a complete stranger!_

The doors to the barn opened and the group went wild. Balloons fell from the ceiling, confetti poppers went off and when the debris cleared, Rainbow Dash felt her jaw drop.

_You have got to be kidding me..._

**AN; I know money isn't really mentioned in the show but I always imagined Fluttershy the least well off. Rainbow Dash is the best at her steady job, it's been noted that while not rich, Applejack and her family farm bring in quite a bit, there are always parties going on for Pinkie to plan, Rarity runs a successful boutique, and I've always assumed that even if Twilight didn't get at least a pension from the princess, she's got everything she needs provided for her, with nothing really to spend money on whereas Fluttershy needs to take care of her animals.**


	12. unwelcomed faces

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; new chapter, piping hot! Kudos to the Truth's Lie and her amazing beta work!**

Prince Blueblood smiled serenely, not seeming to notice how out of place his dress wear looked amongst all the informally dressed ponies and hay. "Thank you, thank you," he said. "Thank you. It's so wonderful to be here. Thank you."

_Say thanks again, idiot, _she rolled her eyes.

Once more, she didn't particularly _hate _Blueblood, he was just a bit too..._Canterlot _for her tastes. Rarity would love him though, she was sure. He trotted around the room for a bit. The other ponies were looking at him weird but she understood.

It was something all young, eligible ponies did. You'd trot around the room to show off your outfit, scope out the place and see if you could catch a pretty thing's eye. She had always hated doing that, always feeling like a particularly prized piece of cattle. Prince Blueblood came to a stop at the punch bowl and waited for someone to serve him.

Nobody did.

He reddened, shifted and gave a small cough. Nobody looked up from their respective food or conversations.

Feeling a bit bad for the poor thing, she slid over. "You're going to have to serve yourself."

He turned and gaped. "Pri-!"

Rainbow Dash shoved a cookie into his mouth and leaned in close.

"Say nothing!" she hissed.

He chewed and swallowed. "What in Equestria are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Shut up and listen. You cannot tell my mother I'm here. Or anybody for that matter."

"The castle, it has been in an upheave since you left, my lady!"

"Shhhh! Just call me Bright, okay? Bright. Not princess, or Rainbow Dash, or my lady, just Bright."

He looked confused. "But-"

"No buts! Listen, if I go back to the castle we both know what's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?"

"We're going to get married, you-urgghh!" she bit her tongue hard to keep from cursing or name calling.

"Married?" he looked aghast. "I am only 19! My parents, they would not-"

"They would and were going to. Now, I don't want to marry you and you don't want to marry me so let's just keep my whereabouts hush hush, yeah?"

"Whereabouts?"

She groaned and face palmed. "Don't tell anyone I'm here or who I am!"

"Oh...oh! Do not fear, Princ-Bright your secret is safe with me!"

"Oh, joy," she deadpanned as his gaze trailed off to some of the mares at the party. He winked and blew kisses. Rarity looked ready to fall at his feet, blushing as Applejack rolled her eyes.

"_Bet he's never done a hard day's work in his life,"_ she had whispered to Rainbow Dash earlier.

If only her friend knew that Bright herself had never actually lifted so much as a hoof before a month ago. She'd surely have heart palpitations.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked bitterly.

He pouted. "It seems Mother does not approve of my, ah, 'lifestyle' and thought it best that I should come and learn responsibility and integrity by mingling with and assisting the commoners with their Rising of the Sun festival."

She couldn't help but role her eyes. "Princey got into some mischief, eh?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it mischief per say..."

"Bright, darling, who is your friend?" Rarity crooned, sliding over to the pair. "Rarity," she introduced herself, "charmed to meet you, sir."

He winked. "Ah, mademoiselle you honor me with your company," he purred in response, "I am Prince Blueblood."

"Oh, _nobility!"_

"Oui."

"And you speak French!"

"Just one of my many charms," he said and together they laughed. Rainbow Dash cringed. She really didn't want to stay here and listen to this drivel but on the other hand she didn't trust the prince to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll be over there," she said finally and shot him a cold calculating look. He gulped. She hoped he was remembering their playdates as foals, where she would oftentimes crush him into the ground for being too slow or too weak in their games.

She hadn't meant it, really she hadn't but her only other playmate had been strong, gangly Shining Armor who had always encouraged rough play.

_"I'll need to be tough when I join the guard," he had said, sitting down on her as she struggled. "Come on, Bow, you're gonna need to be stronger than that!"_

Good times.

Good times.

She took a cup of punch and wondered if Shining Armor missed her any or if he was still mad she had run off without him.

He had been her personal guard for the night...she hoped she hadn't gotten him in trouble. She couldn't bare it if he had lost his position just because...well, there was no need for thoughts like those. Surely Twilight Sparkle would have told her if anything like that happened.

_Unless Twilight didn't trust her..._

_Unless Twilight hated her for what she did to her brother..._

_Unless Twilight was secretly telling her Mother where she was right this second..._

_I NEED AIR._

She quickly left the barn, taking off into the sky and filling her lungs with clean, sharp Ponyville air, so unlike the polluted breeze of Canterlot, where the streets were crowded and filled to bursting with ponies.

_Two weeks until the festival, _she thought to herself, pulling a lazy loop-de-loop over a group of foals. They laughed and cheered and she was certain she saw Scootaloo amongst the group.

_Squirt hasn't even learned to fly!_

She wasn't ready to go yet.

And she didn't think she ever would be.


	13. Chapter 13

**yo yo yo , heres the latest chapter id like to dedicate it to Travis 5412 he gave me some good advice on how to continue this story.**

Once you got over the awkwardness of having to plan your own holiday celebration (and it was hers, sort of, hers and her mother's even if Rainbow Dash hadn't learned how to raise the sun yet) the festival was becoming, dare she say it?

Fun.

The air was filled with happiness as ponies prepped, prepared and partook in the festivities. Stalls were going up, signs were being raised and the entire town smelt of baking goods and food.

Prince Blueblood was thriving on it all. He was surprisingly good at keeping everybody in line, breaking up fights (and there were a few to be noted) with a few kind words and reassuring everypony that everything was going according to plan.

It was odd to see the airheaded colt so collected and focused. Where was the Blueblood she knew? The one who flirted with anything that moved, looked down upon the lower rungs of society's ladder and never lifted a hoof for anybody but himself and sometimes not even then?

It was the Ponyville air, she decided, it did everybody good. Even snotty, uptight princes.

Well, Ponyville air and pretty mares, she added slyly as Prince Blueblood lifted a particularly heavy plank as Rarity walked by. She giggled and he nearly dropped it on Minty*

Whereas ditzy, absentminded Blueblood was stepping up to the plate, calm and level-headed Twilight was coming to pieces.

"Raise the sign!" she shouted. "No, to the left! No, my left! Higher! Lower! Now to the right! Threee-quarters of an inch! NO! NO! THREE-QUARTERS! THREE!"

"Hey, there, Twilight, having a bit of trouble?" she cut in dryly before anyone decided to murder her friend.

"No! Not at all! The festival is tomorrow and there is still so much to do! LOWER!"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Why is this so important? Why is this so important? _WHY _is this so _IMPORTANT? _I don't know maybe because this is a festival dedicated to the Princesses themselves especially Princess Celestia who is basically the reason my life is so great and I would just like to show some respect to the pony that gave me my magic, my friends, Spike oh yeah and my job? Is that important? Huh? NO, I guess you're right I'm freaking out over nothing, I guess. NO BIG DEAL, NO PRESSURE, NONE AT ALL, AHAHAHA."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "I think we have some issues to work through, my friend. Big ones. You should talk to a therapist or something."

"Not to mention the entire crowd of nobility that's tagging along," she continued, rambling, "they're going to bring a lot of money into the economy and it's super important that they like what they see and spend money here so everypony who's been so nice to me can continue to support themselves and live in Ponyville and let's be honest Blueblood's nice but he's not the best-bound book on the shelf so it is up to me to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch," she took a deep breath, "do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I think I do. You're afraid something's gonna go wrong and everything's gonna go to buck because you weren't good enough. Like you always do. And you think everypony's going to hate you and shun you. Like you always do. You need to _relax, _Twilight Sparkle, it's gonna be great."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess, you are right. I mean, if anypony has anything to worry about it's you. Princess Celestia is your mother and you are going to have to see her along with everyone who last saw you storm out of the palace two and a half months ago. You're being so brave about this, Bright. I don't know how you do it. Bright?" she asked, waving a hand in front of her stunned friend's face.

**AN; The festival will be next chapter! And I got a lot of mixed feelings from the people over pairing requests so we're getting Big Mac-Pinkie Pie, onesided Rarity-Spike and mayyybbbeee onesided Prince Blueblood-Rarity. Review, review, review, review, review, review, review!**

***Minty being a G1 pony and not a part of Friendship is Magic.**


	14. The festival part 1

**AN; here we go! As always, thank you to my lovely reviewers and their PM of encouragement and amazing beta.**

* * *

It had taken the work of the entire town but finally, everything was ready. The festival was in full swing, bigger than the previous year and with a special current of excitement as every pony in town knew it was their turn to host the princesses. Music played loudly from every corner of the square, the smells of a hundred different dishes filled the air and ponies lined up to play games.

Everypony was happy, save, of course, for one mare.

Rainbow Dash had taken a seat in Applejack's booth while the other mare worked the cart. She placed her head in her hooves as she thought of any way she could possible save herself from being dragged back to Canterlot.

"Yeah right," she snorted at the very idea of her prim and proper mother even considering the idea of thinking about letting her stay. "Oh, what am I going to do?" she miserably asked Twilight.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash I honestly don't know," Twilight Sparkle said, "your mother won't be too mad, I think, remember she's worried sick. I'm positive if you just try to explain to her that you're happy here she might let you stay. She isn't unreasonable, you know."

"Sure she will Twilight, she'll be so happy for me. Hey Mom, you know that whole raising me to be a great leader like you are someday thing? Yeah, well, you might want to rethink that." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"She might!" Twilight insisted. "You'll never know if you don't try!" She ran a hoof through her mane. "You royals are all so stubborn."

"Whatever, Twilight, I'm doomed and we all know it. That's why we need to make with the back up plan and fast!" Rainbow said and then sighed, "and call be Bright remember? There are ponies everywhere."

"Well Bright," she emphasized, "the way I can see this is you have two options; either show yourself to your mother or-"

"Yeah let's scratch that right here, I don't think she's going to do me any favors after the party," Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Next!"

"Or you can hide and hope she doesn't find you," finished Twilight, "but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Maybe not but it the only one I've got," she replied "Mother will be here in who knows how long so maybe I can figure something else out."

She then turned to Twilight.

"You can NOT give her even the slightest hint that I'm here, alright?" Rainbow said.

" Rain-Bright, I can't lie to the Princess! That's treason!" Twilight hissed, afraid to be overheard. Celestia was a kind and fair ruler but got a bit...vicious where her daughter was concerned.

"Alright?!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"Yes!" Twilight squeaked back. "Alright!"

She relaxed. "And really, I doubt Mother is going to ask you about me. She'd never suspect I was here, I mean, you didn't." Her friend shot her an incredulous look and Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, Twi, I'm the princess, too, if you lie on my orders then it's not a crime, right?" Rainbow Dash soothed.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble-"

"You won't," she said confidently.

"What did I say?! Stubborn!"

"Who's stubborn?" Fluttershy asked, setting down two small plates of cake. "I thought you might be tired of apples."

"Don't let AJ hear you say that," Rainbow Dash snorted, digging in. "Oh, Celestia bless Pinkie Pie," she said. "Strawberry."

Her friends laughed. "Where is Pinkie Pie?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"She has her own booth set up a block or two down, I think it's her and Blue Shine."

"Not actually blue pony? Painting Cutie Mark?" Rainbow Dash asked around a final swallow.

"Mh-hm. I think they're making balloon animals for the fillies."

"Sounds about right," she stood up and flexed her wings. "If that's all, Fluttershy, I think I'm going to go home."  
"Home? Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong, it's just been a long day and you know I'm not one for parties."  
The yellow mare nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. If you're sure you're fine then I'll see you at home."  
Rainbow Dash leaned over and quickly butted her with her chin, smiling fondly. "You have enough bits before I go?"  
"Oh, more than enough. I don't want to go too crazy," she said.  
Rainbow Dash gave a quick nod and lifted into the sky. She contemplated staying just a bit longer, after all, she worked her hind off for this party just to leave at the beginning, when she heard it.  
"The Princess! The Princess!"  
She felt the air rush out of her lungs as she dropped to the ground. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called.  
She flinched and waited to be mobbed when someone else exclaimed, "is that the Princess Rainbow Dash? On the second carriage?"  
Rainbow Dash began a fast walk, knowing their was no way to fly without drawing attention to herself. Ponies began to swarm towards the road, shoving her back.  
She felt helpless, squirming against the crowd as her past began to catch up to her.

But like physics predicts even with determination a smaller force will always be moved by a larger , she was now on her way to her doom.


End file.
